January 19, 2013
The 735th episode of Saturday Night Live aired on January 19, 2013. It was hosted by Jennifer Lawrence and the musical guest was The Lumineers, who performed "Ho Hey" and "Stubborn Love." Sketches *Piers Morgan Tonight (Cold Opening) *Verismo (Commercial) *Girlfriends Talk Show (Show) *Post Hunger Games News Conference *The Hobbit (Commercial) *Johnny Two Tones *Top Dog Chef (Show) *B108 FM *Danielle (Film) *Love Letters Cast *Piers Morgan Tonight **Taran Killam as Piers Morgan **Kate McKinnon as Jodie Foster **Bobby Moynihan as Manti Te'o **Jason Sudeikis as Lance Armstrong *Opening Monologue **Jennifer Lawrence **Bill Hader as Tommy Lee Jones *Verismo **Vanessa Bayer as Marcia **Jay Pharoah as Verismo (voice only) **Cecily Strong as Verquonica (voice only) *Girlfriends Talk Show **Jennifer Lawrence as Jessy **Aidy Bryant as Morgan **Cecily Strong as Kyra *Post Hunger Games News Conference **Jennifer Lawrence as Katniss Everdeen **Bill Hader as Seneca Crane **Steve Higgins as the announcer (voice only) **Taran Killam as Peeta Mellark **Bobby Moynihan as one of the reporters **Jay Pharoah as one of the reporters **Tim Robinson as one of the reporters **Cecily Strong as one of the reporters **Kenan Thompson as one of the reporters *The Hobbit **Jennifer Lawrence as Galadriel **Fred Armisen as Gandalf **Taran Killam as Thorin **Bobby Moynihan as Bombur **Tim Robinson as Ori **Jason Sudeikis as Bilbo **Kenan Thompson as the baby (voice only) *Johnny Two Tones **Jennifer Lawrence as Brenda **Vanessa Bayer as one of the patrons **Aidy Bryant as Dee Dee **Bill Hader as Donnie **Taran Killam as one of the patrons **Bobby Moynihan as one of the patrons **Nasim Pedrad as Tammy **Cecily Strong as one of the patrons *Weekend Update **Seth Meyers **Bobby Moynihan as Anthony Crispino *Top Dog Chef **Jennifer Lawrence as Bailey **Fred Armisen as Mario Barktali **Vanessa Bayer as the cat **Bill Hader as Scout **Bobby Moynihan as Hershey **Nasim Pedrad as Padma Leash Me **Jason Sudeikis as Tom Collie-Cio *B108 FM **Jennifer Lawrence as Busty Rhymes **Vanessa Bayer as Karen **Taran Killam as Richard **Bobby Moynihan as The Buffalo *Danielle **Jennifer Lawrence as Danielle **Fred Armisen as Maurice and the theme song singer (voice only) **Bill Hader as the waiter **Steve Higgins as one of the concierges (voice only) **Taran Killam as Claudio **Cecily Strong as the announcer (voice only) and Berta **Jason Sudeikis as the man **Kenan Thompson as one of the concierges *Love Letters **Jennifer Lawrence as Madeline Cook **Bill Hader as Abraham Lincoln **Steve Higgins as the narrator (voice only) **Tim Robinson as Greg Dorfman Notes/Trivia *Jennifer Lawrence reprised her role as Katniss Everdeen in the "Post Hunger Games News Conference" sketch. *An error occurred during "The Hobbit" sketch when the announcer said "Hobbit 8" under "The Hobbit 10: The Elf Queen Tries To Pick An Outfit" title card. *The "Top Dog Chef" is a parody of Bravo reality competition series Top Chef. Padma Leash Me and Tom Collie-Cio are parodies of the hosts Padma Lakshmi and Tom Colicchio, respectively. Category:Episodes Category:Season 38 Episodes Category:Season 38